


诗人说（As The Poets Say）

by EAC



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAC/pseuds/EAC
Summary: 我思念着我另一半的灵魂。





	诗人说（As The Poets Say）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as the poets say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743734) by [jinkandtherebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels). 



> Thank jinkandtherebels for allowing me to translate this amazing fic！  
> 感谢jinkandtherebels太太授权！
> 
> This is my favorite fic about The Song of Achilles！One and only！  
> 这是我最爱的《阿基里斯之歌》同人文！没有之一！

·  
我的人生相当平淡无奇，我觉得这也许是种福分。我有关爱自己的父母，我受过良好教育，我的特长一抓一大把，我的朋友一抓两大把（大概）。我们没有万贯家财，但我别无所求。

就连我的名字都是很平常的，人们过口就忘的那种。

这种过口就忘有时让我很不爽，我觉得我的名字本该再拗口一点，好像是少了一两个音节似的。

有时别人叫我的时候，我在走神就没法马上反应过来。他们就笑我，叫我日游神。要么就眉头一皱，说我懒。我并不很受其扰，不管是他们，还是这奇怪的走神本身。多数人穿开裆裤的时候就被教导说，有人叫自己的时候要马上回应，就像狗马上跑到主人跟前似的，呼之即来。

我想我还是不擅长呼之即来。

·  
我是独生子，那种家里墙上只挂我的照片，奖章奖状被摆的到处都是，时不时会被骄傲地提起，甚至有点适得其反的那种。我的生活一直是这样，而我总觉得生命中缺了另一个人，如同幻肢疼。（注：幻肢疼指的是一个人截肢了以后还能感受到原来肢体的疼痛。）

当我长到能构想出这种可能性的时候，我曾问过我妈，当初她肚子里是不是还有一个我的孪生兄弟姐妹，没能成功在这世间呼吸的那种。（我怎么就没早点发现这个问题有多蠢呢？）

她楞了一下，然后摇摇头。她一头雾水，也许还有点担忧，而我的问题依旧没有得到解答。

·  
日子一长，我就渐渐习惯了。习惯了那种怅然若失的感觉。但习惯不代表对之全然不觉，那种失落感我从未忘记过一秒。

我与女孩交往，也与男孩恋爱。面带雀斑的，肤若凝脂的，白种的，黄肤的，黑皮的。我甚至在一段时间内跟几个人发展了几段闪电恋情，显而易见，当再遇到一个稍微吸引人的家伙，我又难免重蹈覆辙地劈腿了。

然而，从来没有一段恋情是能够长久的，我对那些人都不来电。似乎冥冥之中有什么力量让我无法将自己全身心地交给另一个人，不管我多希望我可以，而最后他们也都意识到我并没有那么喜欢他们这回事。然后他们就走人了，我也没法责怪。我心里某种程度是难过的，但更大程度地背叛自己觉得解脱。

我也不明白我在解脱什么，我可不想孤独终老，被猫围绕。这个想法现在回想起来是有点夸张，不过从一个饱受困惑的青少年的角度来看，倒也是合情合理。我不知道到底是哪里不对，怎么我对每个人都是过客呢？

我的前女友说我太冷淡，而前前男友却又说我粘人的可怕，我也不知道他们说的可不可信。

·  
我时常做梦。

我梦见了战争，梦见了战役的纷杂和混乱，梦见了遍地焦土以及其后的围城。我梦见了铁甲内热血沸腾的身躯，和握着矛杆的汗湿手掌。我梦见了我落满尘埃的双眼和四溢的血腥气，还有千万人的战争呐喊，召唤着死亡的呐喊。但这还不是最糟的。

我梦见了一个死去的男孩在我脚下，他的头颅像坠落的蛋一样破开，露出苍白的碎骨，血液缓缓流出，渗入绿地。他的双眼带着无声的谴责盯着我，嘴形扭曲。看上去他十分惊愕，我也一样。我知道是我杀了他，正如我知道我还活着，因为我知道我还没死。正如我知道他的阴翳会在我的余生时刻纠缠着我。但这还不是最糟的。

我梦见了死亡，梦见了自己被掷上了难以想象的高空（我恐高啊）。我梦见一个男人将我用矛捅穿，像一条鱼一样串起来——矛尖从我的胸腹部穿入，又从脊柱穿出。这种痛苦是难以言说的，是将我整个人由里到外摧毁，将我焚为灰烬的极端折磨。它绵延不绝地持续着，我还没死透。

那男人上前，再次插入他的矛，这时我才咽气，然后开始体验到真正的恐惧。（恐惧什么呢？我都已经死了，还有什么好怕的？）

那男人了结了我，武器像吸管一样在我体内搅动着，接着我就在床上醒来，满身冷汗地大口喘息，感觉似乎完好的身躯上开了个洞。然而我身上只有一对一模一样的胎记，一个在前胸，一个在后背，生来就有的。我告诉自己，这不是疤，我没被捅穿过，也没遭过那种罪——除了在噩梦中。只是梦醒后，我就再也睡不着了。

但这还不是最糟的。

这才是最糟的：

这个（闪耀着光泽的金发，雀跃着被抛上半空的果子，大笑的嘴）；

和这个（拨弄着竖琴的修长手指，也是同样的手指轻柔地抚摸着我的脸，他噙着笑意的唇覆上我的）；

还有这个（气喘吁吁地并肩卧着，他的胳膊抱紧我，抱紧我希望他不负的承诺）

我想这些本该是好梦，只是悲哀又鲜血淋漓地空虚。这些本该是好梦，只是我总是在泪水中醒来。

我一定是丢失了什么。我知道，一定是这样的。

你不可能失去那种压根不记得曾经拥有过的东西，那种在你还小，还未意识到遗失就已经失去了的东西。

这事儿挺玄乎，但事实如此：我弄丢了什么。不知怎的，我将它遗失了，却觉得灵魂的一部分也随之而逝。

而我远远不知要如何将它寻回。

·  
我走出家门上大学的那天早晨清新而明净，空气中已然带了秋天凛冽的凉意。妈妈将脸埋入我一边的肩膀，而爸爸则将手按在另一边肩上，这是再平常不过的。我觉得我该庆幸这份平常。

然后我踏上列车，驶向我的未来，随便什么样的未来都成（反正眼下的未来净是一身债务和睡眠不足，不过我也不需要超能力来未卜先知）。我茫然地望着窗外，看着天色渐渐变得阴晦。我一到站，云层就开了个口子，骤雨倾盆而下。我思忖着要不要就这样直接走去学校。

这时，我的视线被牢牢钉在角落的一个人身上，那是个正要离开车站的青年。

我的双脚不由自主地前移。我跟上了他。

车站外的人群越发地稠密，我慌了，没由来地怕自己会在人海中错失那个陌生人。我的肺一阵发紧，觉得自己就要溺死了。

但，正如一个人濒死的时候会变得无比清明，就在我以为自己要窒息而死的时候，我忽然想出了什么：一个名字。他的名字。一个我闻所未闻，却不可思议地笃定的名字。

没错了。我叫住他。

“Achilles！”

他停下脚步，迟疑地顿了顿。（也许我不是唯一一个不擅于呼之即来的人。）

然后，终于，转过身。

他的长相不一样了。他的唇薄了一点，鼻子宽了一点，肤色深了一点。他的发色也不再是我所记得的金色（我、我是怎么记得的呢？）

但，就是他了，我就算走到生命尽头，到了世界末日，我都认得出他。我心中毫无疑虑，就是他了。

我看他脸上出现了之前未有过的认出某人的神色。我熟悉那张脸，胜过熟悉我自己的。我看着他张开嘴，恍如置身梦中。忽然，我就知道了他要说什么。

“Patroclus。”他说。

Pa-tro-clus。

像是硬币一个一个掉进许愿井里：一，二，三。

这不是我的名字。但，是的，这就是我的，从未有过的。

我们移向对方，像是被磁石引着，像是被浪潮推着。远远地，我就想怎么会有人如此陌生同时又如此熟悉，以及他是否也有同感。

我们凝望着彼此。周身的人群前移着，渐渐消散了。

现在他身上已经瞧不见半分金色了，但我看着他，他就是闪耀的。

“我想我不用再找你了。”他说。

而我只是点头。

他携起我的手。最终，我是完整的了。

【END


End file.
